


Unconditionally

by oubastet



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oubastet/pseuds/oubastet
Summary: Upon reclaiming Fhirdiad, Dimitri is welcomed back by his people with joyous celebration. He cannot put into words the enormity of how much it means to him while Byleth stands by him, watching with warmth in his heart. Then the world seems to be just the two of them, together.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Unconditionally

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for the "My Beloved" Dimileth zine !  
> while it was my first time writing for a zine I think i kinda snapped at some bits bc i was really happy with this whole piece....  
> anyway i hope you enjoy it ! there's a lot of love between them that i hope makes you feel soft

Watching those eyes, which sparkled with both joy and uncontrollable relief, made Byleth feel a warmth inside his chest that rivaled no other. Dimitri stared over the balcony at the jubilant people of Fhirdiad, seeming hesitant to wave but with an expression radiating gratitude. His smile glimmered against his sunken eyes and exhaustion, shining so brightly that Byleth could barely speak. Dimitri spoke and Byleth didn’t even register the man’s lips moving, too caught up in the cheering and energy of the moment. Yet he reached a hand out, tempted to hold Dimitri’s own. Instead, knowing the whole Kingdom was watching, Byleth put that hand atop Dimitri’s shoulder in comradery. His heart was the King’s in entirety even if the time wasn’t right.

The man beside him turned, flashing that smile towards Byleth in all its majesty. Breath getting caught in his throat, Byleth simply returned the gesture. Dimitri took the hand that rested atop his shoulder, grasping it tightly in his own gauntlet covered fingers. Byleth could feel the warmth between them, though he glanced at the crowd. Dimitri’s gaze had been completely diverted it seems and now his one clear blue eye only had Byleth in sight.

“I cannot begin to show you my gratitude, Professor. All that I am, I swear to return your loyalty and trust in kind,” said Dimitri, full of confidence. Byleth shook his head and smiled again. “You don’t need to go to such lengths,” he returned, eyes widening when Dimitri shook his head and did his best not to let a frown cover his features.

“Nonsense. How could I possibly ignore everything you’ve done? That would be quite rude of me, Professor.” Pursing his lips, Dimitri squared his shoulders. It made Byleth want to laugh.

“My dear friend, is there anything you could possibly ask of me? I would do everything in my power to make it so.” Byleth felt Dimitri’s hands tighten as he fervently began to ramble off various things Byleth liked: a new fishing pole, books, weapons, different kinds of tea and the like. Unable to hold back his laugh, Byleth shook his head. It made Dimitri seem a little dejected but he tried to not make it show too much.

“The only thing I can ask of you is to stay by your side, Dimitri. Nothing more and nothing less.” He brought up a hand and put it to Dimitri’s cheek, feeling the man press his face into the touch and close his eye. Byleth rubbed a thumb along Dimitri’s skin, picking out the faintest birthmark that one could only see by being so close.

“Truly? That is all? It is… so simple.” Dimitri said in almost a whisper with a smile teasing at his lips. 

“Simple?” Byleth mused.

“Far too simple. It is a very easy wish to grant.”

“Are you sure?” Heart swelling again, Byleth pressed his body a bit closer.

“Yes, as it is the same wish I bear. For you and me to stand side by side. Through everything that this future will continue to bring us. More than my professor, more than my friend… You are my dearest Byleth, the one who did not give up on me when I was floundering in the darkness.” It was a promise etched into his very being and Byleth could feel it. It was like the warm sunshine falling on his face, the glow about Dimitri’s shoulders, the thundering heartbeat Byleth felt through their joined hands… It almost made him weep.

Dimitri’s attention was abruptly dragged away and he reluctantly let his hand fall from Byleth’s. “We are needed, Professor.” He said it in a way that emphasized that they were going together and Byleth nodded. Someone made a quip about Byleth being beside Dimitri on such formal matters but the King shook his head before saying, “Where I go, he follows.” Teasing the messenger with a small, empty glare, Byleth watched the poor soul shrink under their combined gazes. 

There was much to be done even now and Dimitri ended up running around the rest of the evening, taking care of this and that, planning a celebration which he seemed to grudgingly accept. Byleth patiently followed him like a duckling all the while. The nobles wanted something much more extravagant but Dimitri was very stubborn in what he would allow. After all, the city was in dire need of repair and he would rather send necessary funds into any reconstruction.

A small feast was held a week later and Byleth watched his Blue Lions scurry about in preparation. He tried to chime in with an offer of assistance but was always turned down with a “Don’t trouble yourself, Professor,” or “You’ve done too much already.”

While he understood why they said such things, Byleth still asked and was continuously denied. To top it all off he had lost Dimitri in all the planning and hadn’t seen the man since the following evening. The feast had a celebratory informality to it with the mingled presence of knights and some common folk, which Byleth appreciated, but he was still uncomfortable by all of the commotion.

Finding a kindred spirit in Ashe, Byleth glued himself to the young man’s side with a gaze that habitually watched the crowd for danger.

“Are you looking for him, Professor?” Ashe inquired, mouth turned in a gentle smile. Nodding, Byleth’s gaze didn’t leave the bundle of people milling about the floor. He sipped at the wine he had been offered earlier and frowned down into the cup. Ashe laughed.

“Don’t like the drinks? I can hardly blame you, Professor; I don’t really have a taste for it myself.”

“It’s... too sour.”

“Well, Faerghus sure isn’t known for its vineyards.”

Chuckling alongside Ashe, Byleth put the cup down on a table laden with food. He chatted with Ashe while piling various dishes onto a plate and leaving with a tower of this and that. If it was a feast he would absolutely take advantage of such a spread. While he shoveled everything unceremoniously into his mouth, he saw Ashe wave over more of his old students.

Annette, in a lovely salmon colored gown, led a bored looking Felix along by one arm and a sparkling Sylvain on the other. She smiled at the little group gathered but pursed her lips once she saw Byleth in his normal mercenary armor.

“Oh, Professor! After all of the trouble we went to fixing your shirt you just went and covered it up again. This is a party and here you are wearing armor.” She whined, taking a small cloth and giving Byleth’s shoulder a scrub to get it shiny. Folding his arms, Felix let out a humph. “See? The professor had the right idea. And yet you all talked me down into wearing this suit.”

Ingrid stood next to Mercedes, letting out a chuckle as she twirled a lock of hair around her finger. “I must agree with Felix. Some people just feel more at home in armor.” Annette let out a long, exasperated sigh and Sylvain laughed.

Byleth smiled as his friends talked amongst themselves, bickering amicably about the current dilemma. Eyes going back to roam over the crowd, Byleth was reaching the limit of what he could handle. Fancy parties and large gatherings of unfamiliar people still put him a bit on edge.

He apologized to his companions before slipping through the crowd and out to one of the balconies. No one stopped him nor followed, but almost as soon as he had vanished the little group of his friends were finally visited by the means of the current occasion.

Dimitri, cleaned up and in finery that suited him far too well, stepped into their little circle. Dedue was close beside him, looking as prim and proper as his liege with a handsome Duscur flair to his clothes. Dimitri seemed a bit breathless as his eye darted around, looking for someone. “My friends, I could have sworn I saw the professor here but a moment ago.”

Sylvain perched an arm on Dimitri’s shoulder, giving a cheshire cat grin as he let out a chuckle. “Your Highness, you just missed him! He looked a bit overwhelmed; I don’t think he’s used to stuff like this.”

“Of course he isn’t. Teaching us was probably the first time he was around nobles for more than five minutes.” Felix retorted as Dimitri took them both into account.

“I admit that I’ve become a bit averse to this as well. My five years were… difficult,” admitted Dimitri, giving a somewhat sad smile. 

Mercedes put a comforting hand on his shoulder and smiled. “We’ll make an excuse for you, Dimitri.”

“Hmm? What do you mean?” Staring at her with a confused look, Dimitri tilted his head. He gasped when Sylvain gave him a light shove in the direction Byleth had gone, receiving a thumbs up in response to a bewildered glare.

“He went that way. I’m sure he’d love to see you!”

“But I… I have other matters to attend to.”

“That can be taken care of by us, so go on.”

With multiple people urging him away, Dimitri had no choice but to disappear from the festivities. His friends gave out a combined sigh, and Mercedes let out a soft laugh when Dimitri finally vanished from view.

“Oh, he’s very easy to read, isn’t he?” she said affectionately, making Annette giggle.

“They both are. Ehehe, I wonder when the wedding is? Oh, I’m sure it’ll be lovely! Just imagine what Byleth will wear… something stunning, I’m sure!” Cooing at her own imagination, she wrung her hands together in delight.

Dedue gave a gentle smile as his gaze lingered where Dimitri had been. “The professor makes his Highness very happy. If a wedding takes place in the near future, I’m sure it will be a celebration for the entire Kingdom to look forward to.” All of them nodded in agreement, swearing to assist their most trusted teacher after all he had done for them.

The music that had softly filtered through the room took on a different approach, beckoning people to the center of the room for dancing. Dimitri meandered through people asking for a waltz, through people ready to discuss the future of the Kingdom, through people he was not looking for. Only one person tied his heart into knots and he was taking far too long to find. He had checked a few balconies in his search until finally Byleth came into view.

He stood alone, looking over the city with a breeze running through his hair and eyes faintly glittering from lights below. The sight of him always took Dimitri’s breath away. After another moment of staring, Dimitri went to stand close beside Byleth. The other man turned to him, seeming completely aware of whose footsteps approached.

“Hello, Dimitri,” said Byleth with a smile; such a simple greeting that still sent a flutter down Dimitri’s spine.

“Good evening, Professor. I was told you had escaped to get some fresh air. Can I join you?” Dimitri inquired somewhat bashfully. When Byleth nodded he moved a bit closer and wrapped his cloak about their shoulders. The breeze was quite chilly up here after all. Byleth took the cloak gratefully, pulling it more snugly around his shoulder and leaning into Dimitri’s warmth.

“You’re allowed to leave?” Byleth teased.

“Hmm, probably not. I was feeling… overwhelmed,” explained Dimitri with a sigh, daring to put an arm around Byleth’s waist. When the other man only pressed closer, he took that as an invitation to stay.

“I’m sure you got many invitations to dance.”

“Yes, though I accepted none.”

Byleth suddenly took Dimitri’s hand in his, leading him into the open of the balcony. “You haven’t gotten rusty, I hope? The White Heron Cup was eons ago but I remember you being so very careful to not step on anyone’s toes.” He pointed out, letting Dimitri get situated. The music could still be heard from all the way over here and it honestly made Dimitri feel a bit... melancholy. It had been some time since his last dance.

“The Faerghus waltz is in my blood, Professor.” Putting his hand about Byleth’s waist and squeezing his hand, Dimitri could only smile. They waited for the right moment, then began swaying in step with the music. Alone on their own private dance floor Dimitri watched Byleth struggle a bit with where to move and the different queues, leading him through the song.

“What’s this, I thought you knew how to dance?” Dimitri dared to tease, getting rewarded with a rare embarrassed look from his dance partner. Byleth stepped on Dimitri’s foot, very much on purpose, before going back to trying again.

The song reached its final notes and instead of going off of memory, Dimitri twirled Byleth about and dipped him down. Holding onto him securely, Dimitri saw the man’s eyes widen in surprise yet begin to sparkle with mirth. Byleth clung to Dimitri’s shoulders as he laughed, so brightly and warmly, ignoring all the things in the world that sought to ruin them. Letting themselves straighten their posture, Dimtri beamed. It had been some time since such joy coursed through him, making his heart melt down to his toes. He leaned down, pressed his forehead to Byleth’s and closed his eyes in contentment. He felt Byleth wrap his arms around him, hands reaching up to grasp at his shoulders in a desperate embrace.

“Dimitri…” Byleth whispered, voice oozing with tenderness. Suddenly overcome with a multitude of emotions, Dimitri squeezed Byleth right back.

Ah. I love him.

There really was nothing Dimitri could do to repay him. Even if all Byleth wished for was to stay by his side there was nothing that could compare with the magnitude of Dimitri’s adoration. He would make Byleth proud of him if it was the last thing he did.

“Dimitri… Dimitri…” came Byleth’s voice, suddenly out of breath and pleading. Realizing he was probably crushing the professor, Dimitri eased on his hold. He smiled down at the man meekly, watching him get his breath back. “My apologies. Sometimes I forget that I am…” Dimitri began, trailing off as Byleth shook his head.

“It’s fine, don’t worry.”

“Are you alright?”

“It will take much more than that to break my back, Dimitri.”

Chuckling to themselves, the two went back to lean on the balcony. The stars were bright and the moon, though halved, glimmered on the dark stone. The festivities behind them continued, voices loud and the music soft. Byleth put his head to Dimitri’s shoulder, closing his eyes and letting out a deep sigh. His own shoulders were relaxed and his breath comfortably slow. To think they would be continuing their march on the Empire so soon after this… Dimitri wanted to savor these moments alone with Byleth, for he knew their professor and tactician was needed by all. He knew the work must be done despite the misgivings growing in the depths of his heart. 

Gazing down at Byleth with his one eye, Dimitri felt solace wash over him. As long as this man was beside him, guiding him through the darkness that threatened to swallow them up, Dimitri would step forwards knowing he had someone to return to. After everything was over… he hoped Byleth yearned for the same.

“Byleth?”

“Hmm?”

“Would you care to return to our companions? I can’t have you to myself all night.” Dimitri’s words betrayed his wishes, for he would gladly indulge in the presence of Byleth alone. Knowing his trusted friends, they would soon come looking for them and inevitably drag them both back to the party. Seeming hesitant, Byleth finally nodded.

“You’re right. I’m sure they’re looking for us.” He was as perceptive as ever.

Reluctantly peeling himself away from Dimitri’s warmth, Byleth stretched a little bit. He then turned to Dimitri, studying his face with a slight pink to his cheeks. He suddenly beckoned Dimitri closer with a finger, to which the soon to be king readily obliged. A smile graced his features as he caught Dimitri and for a moment, they both contemplated vanishing from the night altogether.


End file.
